A Boggle?
by apjain
Summary: Snape is the DADA professor, and has his students stresses with constant studing. He decides to calm them down a bit before the exams, and hence the day before the exams, instead of reviewing, like he usually did before the exams, he brings a boggle to class. a creature that reveals one's deepest and innermost wish. However, whatever he learns that day changes many lives.
1. Chapter 1

I had been pretty worked up by the Newt level class. I thought I would enjoy being the DADA teacher, though I knew it was not what I wanted. Though I knew it was not my passion. I would jump back to teaching potions the first chance I got. But that was the problem. I wouldn't get a chance. With the dark lord on the loose, and me being under his control, his "Loyal" follower, I had to abide by the Lords rules, and if he wished to see me as a DADA professor, so be it.

However, what the dark lord did not understand was the frustration I got from teaching the sixth years. For the first time in my many years of teaching I hated having to teach a class which was the combination of the Gryffindors and my Slytherins. The students of the sixth years of the two houses got along like water and fire. They were a disaster if put in a room together. However, they were not a disaster to only us, but to themselves too. They absolutely loathed each other.

To keep them away from whatever evil things they could do against the other house, I had to keep them constantly busy, had to constantly pile them with assignments, which they absolutely loathed me for. I sighed as I remembered how my last class had been a disaster, all because my students were too frustrated and worked up by studying continuously without a break.

One of my students, surprisingly who was not Granger, had fainted after overworking her brain and mind, studying continuously. I had to rush her to the hospital wind immediately. Once she was safely in the infirmary, under the tender care of Madam Pomfrey, I had returned to my class, only to find it was no more a class. The class had been totally destroyed, and in the middle of the room, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stood wands drawn facing each other.

I sighed at the memory as I made my way to the class. Apparently, the weeks' worth of detention I had issued them was not enough, for Potter and Malfoy stood arguing with each other yet again. Apparently, Draco had called Hermione Granger a mudblood, and Weasley had lost his temper, and his spell had backfired, again as always, and hence Harry had to interfere to defend his friends. I shook my head at their childhood bickering. It reminded me a lot about my own past. I had been in a conflict in my own mind, but now I was determined. I was not taking any class today. We were relaxing today!

I swept into the classroom and the students all went quite. Draco and Harry retrieved to their places, still glaring at each other. I had to sneer at their behaviour. Would they ever grow up? For Merlin's sake, they were facing their examinations the next day, all they were worried about was their bickering. They fought like a married couple for goodness sake! I glared at them both once, and they nodded in assurance that they wouldn't destroy his classroom this time.

"_**Right! So we have had enough of reading for this year. Normally, I would have been reviewing everything we went through, like I have been have been doing the last week, however, after last week's incident, I don't think you guys need any reviewing. You seem pretty skilled in defending YOURSELVES anyways!**_" I put a lot of emphasis on the "yourself", seeing as there had not been a scratch on either of them. The two had defended themselves rather skilfully, just that they forgot to defend their surroundings.

"_**So everyone, put away your books! And your wands! We are not studying today. I want you all calm down a bit.**_" I then had to enter my office and come out with a cupboard, which greatly resembled the cupboard which held a boggart. This cupboard also held a similar magical being. The difference being that instead of showing your deepest fear, it showed your deepest wish, your deepest desire.

"_**Students, this holds a creature that resembles a boggart. However, it does not show you deepest fear. It instead shows you deepest desire, the things you wish for to occur the most.**_" I spoke to the. "_**Am I understood?**_" I asked them when they just stared at me. I had the faintest idea how Harry must have felt during his first year in Hogwarts. I felt pity for the boy, not that I would ever admit it!

"_**Yes professor Snape.**_" They replied in unison. I sighed.

"_**I want everyone to step forward as I call your name and stand in front of the cupboard.**_" I told them.

Unfortunately, and unexpectedly, this time it was Harry Potter who fainted, shortly followed by Draco Malfoy. I sighed. Whatever was their deepest wish, they definitely did not want to show it to everyone. I just hope I am not doing anything wrong. I spelled a calming draft into both their stomachs and they woke up and sat in an instant. I shook my head. This would be interesting.

"_**Blaise Zabine!**_" I called out, and he looked at his friends in worry before stepping forward.


	2. chap 2 - Blaise Zabini's screwed!

I watched as the students all assembled in a line in front of the cupboard. Almost everyone looked pale. Whatever their deepest wish, they definitely did not want to share it. I laughed at my random ideas of what it might be.

"_**Blaise Zabini!**_" I called out, and the boy grew increasingly pale. I watched as he stumbled forward towards the front of the class, towards the cupboard, towards the Boggle. He looked at me pleadingly, but I just looked away, acting as though I did not notice the silent prayers behind his looks. He shrugged and took a few deep breaths before finally stepping forward. The boggle got out of the cupboard then, and started relaying what it saw in Zabini's mind. His deepest wish.

**I walked through the corridors hurrying forward, looking for the room I knew I would find someday. I knew that once inside, no one would stop me from doing what I loved the most. As I rushed forward, I came to a stop in front of a wall, as it pulled me towards it. I had the strange feeling that I had found the room I was looking for, the problem being that I had no idea as to what I was actually looking for. **

**I walked back towards the wall, and suddenly huge double doors appeared out of nowhere on the wall. I grinned as I stepped into the room. I was pretty sure that whatever this room was, I would fulfil my wish here. I sighed as I entered the room, a dreamy look on my face. However, I stopped on my tracks when I saw what was inside the room. **

**It was a muggle town, and it was beautiful. I never thought it would probably be this beautiful. I was in some town, somewhere in Europe, the place was full of snow, and it was beautiful to say the least. I rushed inside deep inside the beautiful town. **

Everyone gasped as they looked at him. The Gryffindors just gave him amused looks, while a few half-bloods and muggle-borns gave him knowing looks, as they knew about the town. But the Slytherins. It was a nightmare. Everyone was glaring at him. I just knew it that he wouldn't wake up the next day to see the sun rising.

In fact I knew he would never see the sun again if this was the reaction to just the starting of my wish. I shuddered as I thought about what would happen further in his deepest wish. It couldn't just be visiting a muggle town, could it? He gave me another pleading look, but I just turned back to the boggle. It was just too interesting to excuse him.

**A big grin split over my face as I took in the sight before me, I was standing on an icy hill, overlooking a humongous circus tent, from which I could hear the excited chatter of the spectators, eagerly waiting to see the show.**

**"Welcome Sir, to Cirque de magnifique." said one of the people, who just had to be a part of the circus crew, welcoming the people. I smiled as I rushed inside. I couldn't wait to watch the show commence.**

"_I've never been to a circus before.__**"**_** I thought to myself, staring in awe at the wonderfully decorated tent as one of the person handed over my tickets and led me to my seats, right at the front. It felt like this trip had been planned by someone earlier. I smiled as I thought about the fun. "**_**This should be fun.**_**" I muttered to myself as the show started.**

**I watched in awe as the acrobats swung across the tent, looking as if they were flying on air, they did things I thought went beyond the laws of physics, then there were the contortionists, squeezing themselves into the most obscene positions possible.**

"_**Ouch! That looks painful.**_**" I exclaimed aloud, wincing as a short, pretty woman squeezed herself into a small box, about the size of a microwave, not looking uncomfortable whatsoever.**

**The muggle next to me agreed with me, watching in awe as the box disappeared in a puff of smoke, which smelt oddly like bacon and reappeared several feet away. The crowd gasped appreciatively as a clown appeared and started juggling knives, while riding a unicycle. My jaw almost hit the floor as I watched a young girl, no older than sixteen, do gymnastics while precariously balanced on a tightrope, twenty feet above the ground.**

**As the ringmaster introduced the final act, the whole tent went quiet with anticipation. There was an explosion of colour and glitter and suddenly, acrobats, gymnasts, clowns, sideshows and dancers zoomed onto the stage, showing a breathtaking display of talent only learnt at the circus.**

"_**That was amazing.**_**" I breathed to myself as everyone filed out of the tent, kids screeching with excitement.**

"**It most certainly was, who'd have thought muggles would be that imaginative." said a muggle kid, standing next to me, whom I hadn't noticed earlier, whom looked just as awestruck as me. "**_Must be his first time too._**" I thought.**

**We passed a stand, selling hot dogs and it was only then that I realised how hungry I actually was.**

"_**They're not actually dogs are they?**_**" I asked the kid next to me, as I got into the queue.**

**His eyes widened in shock "**_**You've never tried a hot dog before?**_**" He said incredulously.**

"_**Nope, so are they actually dogs?**_**" I asked, as the people in front moved forward to take their order.**

"_**No, they're pork.**_**" He said, sniggering.**

"_**Oh, well you never know with muggles.**_**" I whispered to myself as we moved forward to take our turn.**

**I took my turn choosing, much to the annoyance of the people behind me but eventually, I settled on a hot dog with mustard, ketchups and fried onions. The kid went with cheese and ketchup hot dog. We took our hot dogs over to an icy picnic bench, watching in amusement as the muggles got excited over the attractions on offer.**

**He watched carefully as I took a big bite of my bun, gauging his reaction. My face screwed up, like I'd sucked on a lemon and I spat the chewed up hot dog into a napkin, swearing slightly.**

"_**How can you eat that muck? It tastes like rat droppings.**_**" I exclaimed, trying to get the taste off my tongue with my fingers.**

**He shrugged and took another big bite, savouring the taste and smacking his lips to wind me up, and I did look rather queasy. When he had finished his hot dog, I bid my goodbye to him and ran off towards a fairground ride, named The Hurler.**

"_**I've heard about these things. They're called rides aren't they?**_**" I questioned myself, peering interestedly up at the brightly coloured ride, twinkling lights.**

**I shrugged though I was a bit nervous and followed the queue of people, hoping to get into the ride. I was like a little child, singing loudly and brashly to the hurdy Gordy music, attracting a lot of stares from passing people.**

**I grinned but grabbed the handlebars on his seat restraints as the machine started spinning, getting faster and faster, higher and higher. Soon enough, we were being whirled around at who knows how many miles an hour in varying angles, fifty feet in the air and upside down.**

**Finally, the ride let up and one very sick looking wizards staggered off, trying to keep their stomach linings intact.**

"_**Well that was fun.**_**"** **I muttered to myself as I wandered off up the hill.**

**I smiled as I emerged into the main town, bustling with muggles, getting last minute Christmas shopping done.**

"_**Is that what they call decorations?**_**" I muttered to myself, disgusted, pausing to peer distastefully into a shop window, gaudily decorated in bright lights, miniature elf village and light up Santa.**

**My eyebrows rose, sliding to a twenty foot Christmas tree, covered in tinsel and baubles, along with the brightly flashing lights. Several muggles, paused to take photos of the tree, smiling cheerfully.**

**I finally entered a dark room and sighed dreamily as I entered. I just knew who ever was in there, I loved them, and I was going to enjoy my time here. I walked in and my eyes widened, thought with happiness, not shock, as I saw Ginny standing there with Harry. Upon seeing Harry however, my face fell. Upon seeing me, he walked towards me. **

"_**Finally! Here you go!**_**" He dumped a box of ring in my room, gestured towards Ginny, and left the room, smiling at us as he went. I just knew I was going to love this hour the most. **

"_**WHAT? YOU LOVE GINNY? Of all the girls, GINNY? THE WEASELETTE?**_" Draco growled and spat. He just blushed furiously as Ginny looked at him, eyes wide, though he thought he saw a hint of a smile on her face, before it disappeared. The Slytherins were glaring at him, so I just had to interfere, before my classroom became a battle ground.

"_**Shall we see what happens?**_" I spat and everyone turned to the screen immediately. Our eyes widened as Blaise proposed Ginny, the weaselette, she accepted, they spent a romantic night, snogged, and finally returned to Hogwarts. The Slytherins glared daggers at him, and Blaise looked at everyone once before running away.

"_**That was interesting!**_" I said.


	3. Chap 3 - Lavender Brown: Secret Revealed

**Harry's point of view:**

"_**That was interesting!**_" We heard Snape exclaim as he looked down at the list of names once more, but before he could get out a word from his mouth, Draco Malfoy stopped him by stepping forward towards him. He just looked at Snape for a moment before motioning towards the door and started moving towards it. We could all practically see Snape's face be drained of all colour.

"_**Don't do this Drake.**_" He whispered, hoping only Draco would hear, but staying with the Dursleys has its perks. After all the years of straining my ears to hear my aunt and uncle talking, or trying to get snippets of the what the newsreader reported, my ears could now pick up even the faintest sounds. Draco stopped right in his steps before twirling around. But there was no disgust on his face as I had expected, instead I only saw rage and sadness.

"_**You really think I would do that professor?**_" He asked Snape quietly, in barely a whisper, that only I and Snape could hear, before a sneer appeared on his face. "_**You of all people should know better **_**Snape**_**, what with you being my godfather!**_"

He snapped at the professor, all respect forgotten. While I and Snape knew what he really meant, others only thought that he was angry with Blaise. He spat his name with such rage, but then I could see him taking deep breaths to calm him-self and reign in his anger before I could see his eyes flashing with pity and sadness. I would have never believed it if I had not seen it myself. He looked back at Snape and looking at his eyes, I could see he was struggling.

"_**He needs me Sev! And he is my best friend. I won't abandon him now, and you should know that after all you have faced in your past.**_" He whispered.

I was sure, if he were alone with Severus in the room, without all the other students staring at him, he would be whimpering. I could see a flicker of hurt and longing and guilt in Snape's eyes as he turned to look at me for a moment, before it disappeared. He turned back to Draco and just nodded, and I was sure that he didn't utter a word because he didn't trust his voice. He really loved my mother!

I watched as Draco left the room. I really did not expect him to go after his friend, and I definitely did not expect him to go after him to soothe and comfort him. I shook the thoughts out of my mind. There was a lot about Draco Malfoy that I didn't know, and might never know! I turned by attention back to the class as Lavender moved forward. I was so lost in my own thoughts; I hadn't heard her name being called out. We watched as the closet opened, and the relay started.

**I walked along the corridors of the castle towards my destination, the astronomy tower. I needed to end it today; I did have my wedding fixed for the next month. The boy really couldn't wait until I finished my studies. I sighed as I ran faster. I soon reached my destination. I was now standing in the astronomy tower, waiting for my present boyfriend. But I knew it wouldn't last long. It was all for a reason. He soon stepped in the room. **

"_**Hey sweetheart!**_**" He stated. I shrugged as I heard him call me his sweetheart. Things definitely needed to change. I turned to him with a sweet smile on my face. **

"_**Hey Ron!**_**" I replied in a sickly sweet voice. He smiled at me. **

"_**You wanted to talk Lav?**_**" He asked me, using the nickname he gave me. I smiled as I nodded my head. Time to throw the news over his head. **

"_**Well.. Um... You see Ron... Um... We can't continue our relationship Ron! I... You are not the one for me! You... I don't deserve you! You need... you deserve someone better than me.**_**" I stated awkwardly. He looked heartbroken, and I could swear I saw tears fall down his cheeks. He then took a few deep breaths before looking at me with a determined look. **

"_**You know what.., I understand! I only wanted for us to be happy like Harry and Ginny, or like Hermione and Krum. But that's not happening. Hell, I can't even open my heart to Hermione, thanks to you! But, it's ok! I understand! Good Bye!**_**" **

**He snapped at me, and wiping his tears he walked away. I looked with a satisfied smirk on my face as I watched him go. It was perfect, my plan was perfect. I now left Ron, because of family plans, according to the papers. I would be in an open relationship with my fiancé after maybe a week from today, and people will see me as a famous and desired female, perks of being one of the golden trio's girlfriend. **

**And Ron can't get back with Hermione, thanks to me. I definitely did not want him in a relationship for at least another month or two. He must look broken due to this break up and stay single in heart ache for me to attain the image of a desirable and lovable girl. I wanted to be famous. Why else would I date Ronald Weasley of all people? You would think I had better taste than him! **

**I walked away from the room with a sickly and satisfied smile on my face as I walked towards the common room. On my way back, I saw Ron sitting against a wall, crying his eyes out. I ignored him as I made my way to my dorms. I really didn't care about him. It was always about fame. Truth be told, I really needed my bed now, I was sleepy! **

**I spent the next week or two spending my days, looking absolutely distraught about by break-up, when really, I was bouncing with happiness on how perfectly my plan was working. The students and teachers kept giving me pitiful looks while the trio kept staring and glaring at me. **

**A week after my break-up, I finally went public with my fiancé, and people did believe me to be famous and desired to have gotten into a relationship so soon after my breakup and got over Ron with such ease. I got what I always wanted. I was now famous. The papers were full of stories of my break-up, how I was always moping around, how I got over Ron quickly, how I was wanted, and the latest news, about my wedding scheduled after three weeks. **

**Even three weeks after my relationship going public, no one knew as to who my fiancé was. I had been careful at hiding his identity. That was a surprise and shock for later, and a ticket for my fame to increase. I spent the three weeks shopping for my wedding, and before I knew it, I was dressed in my wedding gown, walking down the aisle towards my fiancé. **

"_**Do you Mr. Victor Krum; take miss Lavender Brown to be your lawfully wedded wife?**_**" The minister asked. Lavender smiled at Krum as he answered. "**_**I do!**_**" Victor smiled back at her and looked back at the minister. **

"_**Do you miss Lavender Brown; take Mr. Victor Krum to be your lawfully wedded husband?**_**" Lavender looked up at Victor; eyes alight with happiness as she answered "**_**I do!**_**" They both looked at each other but were distracted as the minister started speaking again. **

"_**By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now...**_**" The minister spoke, and before he could finish speaking, Lavender had pulled Krum into a kiss. The minister looked at them in annoyance and shook his head as he lamely finished, "**_**...kiss the bride!**_**" **

**But the most shocked among all the guests were Hermione and Ron, but that was not all. After a few minutes, Rita Skeeter walked up the aisle shocking everyone by pulling Lavender into a hug. What shocked them more was Lavender called her 'aunt Rita', she was Rita Skeeter's niece. Guess we all now know where her gossiping comes from. **

Every head in the class turned towards Lavender Brown as she blushed a bright red. But the trio was definitely not satisfied by merely staring at her. I walked up towards her, followed by Hermione and Ron, and when we returned to our seats a minute later, Lavender had two hand marks on her face, and a broken nose.

She left the class, crying and weeping. The class all looked at us impressed, just as Draco returned with a now better feeling Blaise. He looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. We all looked back at Snape, now really interested in the class. He looked rather shocked himself.

All he said was "_**That was... informative!**_"


	4. Chap 4: Neville Longbottom? god-sibling?

As I stared at the door, still in shock, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked back at them too see that they were all staring at me, and they were rather impatient. I shrugged. Though I didn't lose interest, I no longer wanted to continue with the class, but the students all seemed too interested now. And I now had no chance of stopping this "relax session". I looked back at my roll of parchment to see who was next; I looked up at Neville with apologetic eyes as I called out his name.

"_**Neville Longbottom.**_" The already pale student lost all remaining colour from his face. He looked as pale as a paper as he stared at me with wide pleading eyes. I shrugged as I saw Dean push Neville forward towards the boggle. Neville looked back at the trio with pleading eyes. I smirked at the haunted look that entered Harry's eyes, though I knew not the reason behind it. It was rare to see the chosen one terrified, and today was one of those rare occasions.

Though I did feel a pang of hurt and guilt as I saw the terror in those green eyes. Lily's eyes. I had promised Lily that I would protect her and her son, and I had failed her over and over again. I knew I had to protect him, but I did not know how. The least I could do was at least keep him happy and tension free until the fateful day finally arrived. He sighed, there was no use in rethinking my decisions now, and they had already been made. The boggle caught by attention then, as it started playing his innermost wish.

**I found myself standing in a long corridor, and I knew I had not been here a moment ago. I had been fighting death eaters to be exact. I looked around the corridor. It looked strangely familiar, like I had been there lots of times, yet, it was neither my home, not Hogwarts. That I was sure of. I shrugged it off. What worse could happen here to me, other than getting lost? **

**I started walking forwards away from the light, letting the darkness envelope me. I knew that it would have been a wiser decision to turn around walk towards the light, find the door, get out of this place, and go back to Hogsmeade help with the battle, as I could not apparate away from within this building. Yet, something told me that inside the darkness lay my destiny, not that I knew what it was. It just felt right to do so. **

**I walked into the darkness, and when I could barely make out what lay in front of me and kept tripping over carpets and tables, I took out my wand, finally realising I had one, and cast lumos, to spread some light in the darkness. I walked as the corridor lead me, and soon found myself standing in front of a door, a very familiar door! **

**I opened the door and walked in to the familiar sight of my mum and dad lying on the bed, with no senses of what's going on. I had lost hope of getting them back from this state of their minds long back. It had been more than 15 years and no one could heal them. What's to say that it would never happen? Who's to guarantee they wouldn't die in this state of mind?**

**I looked around the room. It had not changes a bit since the last time I visited it last, which had been almost a year back. St. Mungo's hadn't changed much even during the impact of Lord Voldemort's rule. It never changes. I walked up to my mum's bed and looked down into her now open eyes with no light in them. **

**That's when there was a flash of light with the images of me standing by my parents' beds, defeating Bellatrix Lestrange. That's when I realised that she had not only tortured them into oblivion but had also forced all memories out from my parents. I just stared, shocked as their memories were released and they awoke from their senseless sleep. **

**But all too soon, the flash of light disappeared, but for some reason, I believed all that I saw. I knew that I had to lead Bellatrix to this place, or take my parents to that battle field. I was not going to risk their lives by taking them to that battle field, Hence, I sent a patronus to Bellatrix, and I knew she couldn't resist coming here, she was just too insane to think coherently. **

_**Meanwhile in Hogsmeade:**_

_**Bellatrix's point of view:**_

**We had received yet another order from the dark lord to carry out another raid, this time in Hogsmeade, closest to Hogwarts, to lure out the teachers, and the order. I was excited, as I always am before a raid, because the lord has no rules, you can kill as many as you wish, and capture as many as you wish, and the captured are always used as the targets for torturing in the future. **

**I, along with Luscious Malfoy rounded up a group of death eaters and divided them further into smaller groups to destroy different parts of the small village. I was stationed closest to the school, and I was enjoying torturing my victims. However, I did have one victim, it being that it was not a Hogsmeade weekend. I wouldn't get to torture or kill those irritating kids. **

**How I was proved wrong, there with the teachers and order, arrived the golden trio, and the entire DA that the golden boy had formed during his fifth year. I noticed the students dividing into groups, the trio headed to the centre of the village, Longbottom's group headed to attack a group to my right, and a group lead by Luna Lovegood and the Weaselette attacked me. **

**I fought with the group, as they defended themselves and got several hits to me, despite my defences. No kidding, these kids were good, though nowhere near as good as me, however better than I expected. As I fought on, my surrounding were lost to me, and I concentrated solely on the Weaselette and the Lovegood girl, as they fought me. I did not expect someone to send me a message, and I certainly did not expect that someone to be Longbottom. **

**I watched as a patronus landed beside me, before it spoke. "**_**Do you think what you did was a honourable thing to do? Attacking a bunch of unprepared witches and wizards? Think you can take me on in a duel against me you coward? I don't think so! You would be too scared. Why else would the dark lord attack babies? Why else would you plan to attack an unprepared army? I am waiting on you at St. Mungo's! Think you can take me on?**_**" **

**To say I was fuming would be an understatement. The boy had certainly gained quite some confidence living with the Trio. I had not expected this from him. Yet, that did not make his words true. He dared call me coward? He dared the dark lord a coward? My senses were lost to me, as I let my anger take over and apparated away to where he was. **

_**Neville's point of view:**_

**I stood staring at my mum and dad as I waited on the coward. Though I certainly did not expect her to be this fast. Not five minutes later, I heard the pop of an apparition, and a blasting curse flew towards me. I defended myself by raising a shield to deflect the spell. Raising a shield around my parents' beds, I turned around with hate filled eyes to look at her. We duelled each other for a good twenty minutes, before she threw the killing curse at me. **

**However, I simply dodged it, before casting multiple curses on her at the same time, and as I expected, she could not block them all, and as I blinked, she stood before me as a stone. I looked at her this time with loathing in my eyes. I taunted her stating how the dark lord would hate her for being defeated by a child, and how she had failed her 'master'. I got the desired effect, as her expressions grew hard. **

**I then removed the shield from around my parents' beds and looked at them for a good few minutes. As I stared into their lifeless still eyes, I relived the memories of them being tortured before they became insane. My eyes started blazing with a fire as the things around me began to break or fly. I then in an instant, without a thought, pulled all my energy, and cast a "Bombarda" at the stone figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. **

**I watched as the body of Bellatrix exploded and pieces of her stone body were thrown around the room everywhere. But then a light started glowing from the parts before it became too bright that I had to cover my eyes. But then when the light dimmed, I opened my eyes to see many memories swirling around the room. **

**I watched as the memories started flowing away through the windows. Two particular memories flew towards my parents. I was shocked and scared, not knowing what to do. As I stared, the memories entered my parents and their eyes snapped open, and they sprang up to a sitting position suddenly. And then their eyes landed on me, however, they did not recognize me. They simply searched the room, before looking back at me. **

"_**Neville? What happened to him? What happened to my baby?**_**" She asked in a traumatised voice, as my dad moved over to her placed his hands over her shoulder, trying to console him. He then looked at me, and noticed the state I was in. **

"_**Is the war still going on? And what happened to the Potters? And her godson?**_**" He then looked around the room once. "**_**And where are we?**_**" He asked. **

**I looked at them with an expression of shock. However my emotions were everywhere. I was happy; felt a lot of love, sympathy, was shocked, sad, fuming and confused. My parents were fine. They were awake. But they did not remember me, kind of. And which godson were they talking about? I however chose to answer them. **

"_**The war... Its'... its' still going on. And the Potter's... The Potter's.., they... died. They died... sixteen years ago. And... Who is your godson?**_**" I had a confused look on my face. "**_**And you are in St. Mungo's.**_**" I answered when I remembered their last question. These answers brought a clear look of confusion and sadness on their face. They looked at each other, before my mum looked back at me. **

"_**What year is it?**_**" She asked him. **

"_**It's 1997...**_**" I answered; then paused for a moment before adding, "...**_**Mum.**_**" their head's snapped up at that, and they looked at me shocked, and also with a look like I had suddenly grown another head. **

"_**You... You're...**_**" My dad started. "**_**Neville Longbottom.**_**" I finished for them. They looked at each other; then back at me. **

"_**He... He looks like you...**_**" My mum stated to my dad, as he stared at me. Unable to take it any longer, I ran into their arms and started crying. My mum held me tight as I sobbed into her chest. She then brought my face up to meet her eyes. **

"_**I... I am sorry I let you down mum... and dad. Am sorry, you stayed... like that... because of me. She drove you... insane... and gran says its' my fault. I am sorry. I let you down... I am sorry.**_**" I started stuttering, but she silenced me with her finger and a shake of her head. I looked at my dad to see him shaking his head too. **

"_**Neville... It's not your fault. And I am proud of you. You saved us. We are really proud. Now let's meet my godson shall we? Wait, if you have grown up so much, so must have he. Oh, the Potter's?**_**" This time a tear flew down her cheeks, and I hugged her tight. "**_**Did he make it? Is my godson alive?**_**" She asked me in a small voice. **

"_**Which one?**_**" I asked them, and my dad answered, "**_**Harry... Harry Potter.**_**" He said, and my eyes widened before I shrieked, "**_**Harry doesn't know...**_**" But then I got confused. "And**_** Sirius?**_**" She shook her head. **

"_**Sirius is his godfather. True, and I am his godmother. Frank here is Harry's surrogate uncle, and Snape is also Harry's surrogate uncle, and is supposed to be Harry's guardian if Sirius cannot.**_**" She answered. Then she smiled when she realised that Harry was alive. I gave them a small explanation about all that happened in the last 16 years since they were attacked, before we went back to Hogwarts to meet my god sibling. And yeah, Harry did move in with us after that.**

Everyone looked at Neville then at Harry with wide eyes. No one but the Longbottom family, the headmaster, Sirius, Remus, the minister, and Harry's parents knew about Harry's godmother and surrogate uncle. Harry looked at Neville, and Neville mouthed the word Albus, and everyone could see the anger in his eyes. He absolutely hated the headmaster now. That was when Snape exclaimed.

"_**I didn't know that!**_" And then he looked down at the parchment again.


End file.
